miketurretfandomcom-20200215-history
The wurst creppypesta evar
Day 1 I found Super Mario Bros. at a garage sale, an old man said he was selling it because he didn't have a NES, so I bought it and went home. Then i put it into my console, it started up like it was fresh from the garden. I pressed start, and I was confused on why I was playing as Kirby, was this a hack? When the level started, there were no enemies, this was strange, but out of curiosity I continued, eventually I found a question mark block, and when I hit it, a grey mushroom came out of the block, I touched it and the mushroom turned into dust. After a long time of walking, I came across a castle. It was bigger than the castles you would see at the end of most levels, but it was destroyed. It also had a flag with an upside down L on it. There were hyper-realistic Toad corpses everywhere. Even one hanging from its intestines. I felt sick to my stomach, then I threw up in the toilet in the bathroom. When I got back I saw that Kirby had vomited on the ground, weird. I decided to turn it off and play it again tomorrow. Day 2 I played it again, but nothing that happened yesterday happened this time, but when I got to the second level, it was completely different! It wasn't supposed to take place in a desert, was it? I went down a pipe, it went into a cave, and there were bones everywhere. I went up a pipe and continued through the level as normal. When I got to the end of the level, instead of a castle, there was a pyramid. I continued to the the third level, it seemed to have a futuristic style to it. Once I saw an item block and got the mushroom, then it flipped the whole level upside down! Eventually I found the boss, a goomba riding a mech holding a sword. I thought it looked stupid, so I decided to destroy it. It took 10 hits to defeat, so I continued to the flag. I turned it off and went to bed. Day 3 I turned it on and saw that it had a continue button. I pressed it and went to the fourth level, but when I went further into the level, 'YOUR NEXT' flashed on the screen, and then the NES exploded! After eating bekfast I searched it up on Goggle.net*, almost all the search results were only torrent links to download Happy Appy episodes, except for one, I clicked the link and it redirected me to a Yootuub** video, showing live footage, it had been playing for nearly 78 hours. I went to the beginning of the video, the cameramen were selling a game to an old man, I realized immediately that it was the game that I got from the old man, after that the people recording hid in conveniently placed Fortnite bush, a few seconds later then I saw buying the game, and after 4 minutes, the camera showed the face of the cameramen, Eyeless Jacc and My Name J3ff D4 Kill3r, the rest of it was just camera footage of me playing the game. *Does not exist **Does not exist either Epilogue After that I turned off my laptop, I wondered, who would make such a sick, hyper-realistic game? A few minutes later I found a letter on my front doorstep, and there was a note inside, it said 'Lw kdv rqob mxvw ehjxq', and on the back of the note it said 'You shouldn't have done that'. Category:3spoopy5me Category:Finished stories Category:Marro